The present invention relates to a network that uses machine readable cards or hand held communication devices, including and not limited to smart cards or smart phones, for authorizing access to one or more controlled resources such as blood pressure test machines, and for the management of biometric data, including and not limited to blood pressure, stored on the smart cards or hand held communication devices, and on a secure network.